10 Minutes 'Till Dusk
by SilverRetribution09
Summary: /Modern World/ Finding a light is hard when everything surrounding you is filled with darkness. But for Misty it will become easier as she accepts old friends and New friends back into her life. But can she start a relationship with an old flame that caused her so much sadness? only time will tell or maybe a 7 year old?
1. I: Adrenaline

10 Minutes 'Till dusk

**It feels so good to finally write something, it has been far too long at least 2 whole years. Wow anyway this story is something that I didn't plan but hopefully you like this. A authors note will be at the end of this chapter so if you have any interest in knowing more about this story read that.**

I: Adrenaline.

…

Adrenaline, pumped through my veins as I felt my body be over taken with rhythm. I smiled with glee as I swiftly changed my movements into some spins and dropped to the floor gracefully. I was breathing heavily, a smile still on my face. _Yes finally got the routine!_

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were a professional" I looked behind me, searching for the voice that belonged to my best friend.

A smile decorated his tan skin, he was looking at me with a smile full of admiration and it just melted my heart.

I got up quickly and ran to him, so I could give him a bone crushing hug.

"Brock! Oh my god when did you get here? How is your family? Susie and you doing good? Everything good? God why didn't you call! I would've picked you up from the airport! I can't believe you're here!" His booming laughter stopped me from saying anything more. He smiled at me and gave me a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"I get it Misty you missed me I get it, but stop with all these questions. I got here by airplane of course, family is doing just fine thanks for asking. Susie and I are as happy as can be. So yes everything is good. I didn't call because I wanted to see my best friend in action! Wow Misty that routine was beautiful truly lovely and a sight to see!"

I blushed from embarrassment, how long exactly had he been standing there? Hopefully not long enough he saw me failing miserably the first five minutes of it.

"Thanks Brock. It means a lot especially from you! Gosh I missed my brother, why did you have to take a long time to come home!"

"Well you know things come up but as soon as I heard you were putting on a show I knew I had to come!"

The show. The show I have been working on ever since I came back from traveling four years ago. It wasn't going to be all singing, no my sisters were already are known for that and I didn't want to be over shadowed by their talent, after all they are the pop group known as Sensational. Every girl wants to be like them. I admit I wanted to be like them when I was smaller but their constant teasing made me want to gain recognition by some other form. Yeah I sang and I wasn't bad but my true passion was dancing from ballet to hip hop I was just so in love with dancing.

"Yeah hopefully I can make you guys proud. It means the world you are coming to see! Susie is coming right?" I asked.

"Yes Misty of course she is coming, we are in front row so you better not fall in your face!" He laughed once he noticed the expression on my face, "Let's not forget that Dalia, Professor Oak, Gary and Tracy are going as well!"

My happiness deflated at the mention of Dalia, _Wow I have been such a bad person, she's coming to support me meanwhile I ignore her calls! Pull it together Misty! You should call and apologize for your behavior hopefully she accepts it._

"Thanks Brock! So tell me how were your travels?"

"Good. Good, I mean sometimes Ash gets in my nerves…Sorry Misty just forget I said that okay, travels have been good." I nodded numbly looking at the floor.

Ash. Had it really been four years since I had last seen him for more than a week? Did he still remember me? Probably not. I smiled sadly as I remembered the stubborn good hearted boy I had met when I was 10 years old. My first love at the age of 12 and my first heart break at the age of 13.

I wiped the tear that had escaped my eye and smiled a bit sadly.

_He doesn't even remember you Misty why should he? You were just some pesky girl who annoyed the hell of him. _But his mom remembers me!_ Yeah only because she's a nice woman who has had contact with Brock! She only remembers you because Brock talks about you._ _Ash doesn't remember you because if he did he would have called you and not have abandoned you. _I…

"Misty you alright? I Am so sorry I mentioned Ash" I shook my head smiling sadly and taking a deep breath.

"No Brock its fine. I over reacted, besides its been four years I should have been done with these sad emotions but I guess I still care. Don't worry it wasn't your fault besides we don't have contact so…just….it fine Brock" My voice broke in the end.

Tears fell down rapidly from my face and I couldn't stop it. Soon my face was going to resemble the color of my hair. Gosh why am I so stupid! I choked as I tried to stop myself from crying but I knew better. It wasn't going to stop.

The walls I built crashed down and I held on tightly to Brocks arms and cried my heart out. The adrenaline that I had moments before deflated, until I was a broken hearted 13 year old again. I wasn't the strong confident 17 year old anymore.

"Brock I miss him why won't he call me? Was it that easy to forget about me" I chocked again as I spoke quietly.

"Misty he misses you. He might not say it but he does. He could never forget you." Brock soothed as he gently touched my hair.

"Besides I got a surprise for you okay!" Ignoring his comment I wiped my tears harshly.

"Yeah okay! I am so stupid sometimes you know? Why I should care about that annoying pesky wanna be!"

"Misty.. you know you don't mean that"

"No! Brock I do! Its time I moved on from him. As soon as I finish with this show I am taking a vacation were no one knows me so I can be alone and forget about him completely. Hear me Brock as soon as I come back from that trip I will never think about that dim wit again!"

"What dim wit?"

I turned around swiftly and my cerulean eyes met the chocolate brown eyes I had longed to see once more. The eyes that made me smile and cry all at the same time. The eyes haunted my sleepless nights.

The eyes that belonged to none other then Ash.

"Crap."

**Hey guys if you are reading this then that means you are interested in the story or at least are done reading this. Thanks so much for reading so I just got my ideas as I wrote, I don't know where these ideas came from but I am glad they did. In the universe I have created there is no Pokémon so sorry but eh. Anyway both Ash and Misty are 17 and Brock is 23 years old. This is a modern take on everything hopefully you like it as much as I enjoy writing it. Feel free to write any suggestions in the reviews, constructing criticism is accepted but flames are not. **

**I will upload once a week every Friday hopefully. **


	2. II: Maybe Someday

10 Minutes 'Till Dusk

**Heyyyy Guys so I updated m summary because I wasn't happy with it but hope you like the new one. I am so glad a lot of you took the time to read that one chapter it really meant a lot now if only you took the time to review it would really mean the world to me because it means that am doing something right….one can dream right? Anyway without further ado chapter 2.**

II: Maybe Someday

When I met his chocolate brown eyes, everything slowed down. My eyes scanned his frame and I blushed, puberty did him good. _Really good_. His broad shoulders showed off his new muscle, _probably from all that traveling._ His hair was a tad bit longer, his skin a little bit tanner but he looked so...so Ash.

_Keep it together! Aren't you going to say anything? You probably look like a complete idiot! Good Job Misty!_

I looked away, my vision focused on the private dance studio I had in my home. My sisters used to use it when they wanted to practice a new hit song, my dad built it specifically for all four of us but my sisters, being them prevented me from coming here because I was going to mess with "their vibe". It was fairly large, with wooden floors and mirror walls, just the typical dance room. But it meant so much more. This was my home, my sanctuary. Where all my problems diapered. _Great now it's ruined. Stupid Ash! Bringing my problems to the one place where they never reached me._

My eyes blazed with anger but as soon as I turned back to those brown eyes I realized he had a soft expression on his eyes. Longing. And he was looking directly at me.

"Well aren't you going to give your best friend a big old hug?" His first words, words I had dreamt of him saying. Words that would have meant everything to me two years ago but now... Now they meant nothing.

"Brock didn't I already give you a hug?" I looked towards Brock who just gave out a loud sigh. I rolled my eyes, if he thought I was going to love this surprise he was in for a big disappointment.

"Come on Misty don't be like that!" _Don't tell me what to do!_

I glared at him while he smirked and opened wide his arms, expecting a hug. _As if_.

I grunted and shoved him aside and headed out the door. I couldn't deal with this. Not right now. I had just promised myself no more Ash and here he is. Here he is with that stupid goofy smile that I loved so much, with that egoistical cockiness that gave me the urge to tease him restless until it was deflated. Oh how I hated him, hating him for making me fall for him every time I come near him.

"Misty come on, I missed you" I sucked in breath; my lungs suddenly ran out of breath.

"Stop it, you had four years." I forced out as I pulled back my arm and left the studio.

I ran down stairs grabbing my car keys in the process. I needed to get out of here. I needed time to think. To breath, to sort out all of the feelings I had towards him.

I made it inside the car and breathed heavily, I laid out my on my car seat and sniffed at bit. I heard a knock on my window and looked at Ash.

"Please, Mist let's talk?"

I ignored him and just went for a drive. I ignored that stab in my heart as I saw his eyes flash with sadness from the side mirror. _Great not even nine o'clock and already my day is ruined._

…

I drove for what seemed minutes but in reality was hours. I drove through the outskirts of Cerulean, passing Celadon City into a forest I had never seen. I didn't know where I was heading but I honestly didn't care.

My head was pounding, millions of thoughts filling my mind all of them negative. I felt as if I was going to suffocate so I decided to stop in a clearing I spotted. It on a hill with millions of flowers surrounding the big tree that was on top of the hill. A small river was near the place making it seem as if the place had come out of a fairy tale.

"I should really rest… I'm so tired." I murmured as I climbed the mountain and laid on my back. "Just for a little while" I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of big kind brown eyes.

"HEY! You can't be here!" A male voice yelled at me just as I was about to sleep. I grunted out of tiredness and annoyance.

"And why not? This is a public place after all!" I yelled back not even opening my eyes.

"That's where you are wrong miss. This is a private land, I don't know how you got here since it is isolated but I suggest you leave otherwise imma tell my sister and brother!"

I stood up and rubbed my eyes, as my vision cleared I noticed a blond boy with big green eyes staring at me with curiosity. He was about seven years old, his posture was straight, radiating confidence that only a seven year old could pull off. It was the same stance I had at that age but once my parents died so did that little confidence.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't know, I will leave right away." I smiled slightly. Quickly standing up and dusting my pants from the grass that stuck to my clothes.

"Let me escort you" I raised an eyebrow but nodded, he was probably doing it so he could make sure I wasn't going to come back again.

"You're very pretty! Are you a dancer, you are aren't you? Since you have dancing clothes! My brother is a dancer also my sister too but she quit so she could take care of us" I looked down at my clothes and flushed with embarrassment I only had a pair of yoga pants with a loose shirt that exposed my slim stomach.

"Ah thanks and yeah. I Uhh I'm Misty by the way how about you?"

"Trevor is that name, younger brother of Ella and Matthew Smith. I am currently Seven and a half years old and I am a psychic!" I laughed smiling at him, he really was a good kid I could tell right away.

"Oh really? Well then can you tell me what I'm feeling right now, because I am so confused."

He stopped suddenly and grabbed my hands carefully looking into my eyes. His green eyes were really beautiful his gaze filled with kindness. Something familiar flash through my mind but I shook it away, no he was a total Stanger.

"You are very sad. Have been for a very long time. But don't worry Miss Misty….I can't tell you very much because it's for you to find out but everything will be resolved. Why? Because imma make it my mission to make your life very happy." I looked at him with shock.

"See told you so." He laughed which made his dimples show and I smiled gently.

"Hey you look like you are hungry and tired so come to my house, my sister Ella makes the best chicken in the world." He grabbed my hand and led me the opposite direction of where my car was.

"Ah let me remind you I'm a complete stranger to you. How do you know I won't kidnap you? You know you shouldn't trust strangers remember stranger danger." I sternly told him.

Winking at me he said, "Need I remind you I can read eyes, if you were any danger I would have seen it in your eyes and blow on my whistle so my dog could chase you away."

"Mmhmm sure"

"Come on it will take away your thoughts from that boy. By the way you should talk and let him apologize so that you can be together again. You should forgive him."

"Maybe later, maybe someday but come on am starving! You do have dessert right?" I changed the subject quickly, how did this boy read me so well when I had only met him for a few minutes?

"Yes ice cream! But Miss Misty eventually you have to go back alright and promise you will forgive him? Right now he is worried sick so after we eat and make you preform for me, me and my brother will drop you off alright?" I nodded numbly bewild at his personality, did he really read the future? My heart sped up, maybe he was right and Ash was worried about me. _Yeah right…wait a minute_

"I can go by myself actually."

"Nope. Because you used too much gas, which will leave you stranded in the forest with all the bugs you hate so much. Now come on we wasted too much time let's go!" I was dragged to a random house by a seven year old that knew everything about me in a mere 20 minutes.

Ha I must be dreaming…..This boy can't be real.

**That's it for today, be on the lookout for next chapter next Friday! I really love Trevor ah anyway oh before I forget I own nothing from Pokémon except my own characters which currently are TREVOR, ELLA and MATTHEW! BY the way Trevor is a very important character in this fic well all of the Smith Familly but he is the most important out of all of them. My main characters are MISTY, ASH, and TREVOR. **

**Any guesses what my plot will be?**

**PREVIEW: III: Forgiving and Accepting**

…**..**

"**I brought a friend Ella! She's a dancer just like you guys!"**

…**.**

"**Can he really read the future?"  
"I don't know most of what he says is true but not all of it. He just makes predictions."**

"**How many predictions has he gotten right?"**

"**All of them"**

…**..**

"**Where is she? We have to look for her! Brock how long can it take to think? Surely not this long!"**

…

"**No need to fear Miss Misty is here! And with her smashing knights in shinning armor!"**

…**.**

**Well that's it till next time and review!**


End file.
